At the Stroke of Midnight
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: Another New Year's Eve that would be spent alone. Painful reminders of all that could have been, and all that would never be. Our two favourite Spooks feel they've nothing worth celebrating. But there's hope, still.


**One more fic before the year is out. I hope everyone has a great New Year's Eve tomorrow, and see you all in 2011!**

* * *

_At the Stroke of Midnight_

Ruth sighed as she grabbed another file from the pile on her desk. Another New Year's Eve that would be spent alone. She could try and convince herself that she didn't mind, but she knew it would be a lie. She had spent Christmas by herself as well. On Christmas Eve she had sung at midnight mass with her choir, she had loved that moment. For a moment she had felt part of something, and when the beautiful choral music had filled every fibre of her being she had felt happy, if only just for a moment. Reality had dragged her away from that happy place all too soon when most choir members were greeted by their family afterwards, and she was left standing alone. She'd rushed home quickly, made herself a cup of tea, and had fallen asleep on the sofa with Fidget curled up in her lap.

On Christmas day she had stayed in all day, watched The Red Shoes and about a dozen other Christmas films, and polished off a bottle of red (or two). She'd gone back to work the next day with a pounding head and had found it hard to concentrate.

So here she was on New Year's Eve, with no intention to repeat the events of Christmas. Beth had decided to make the most of the fact that she didn't have to work New Year's Day, so she had bought tickets to a party in one of the hottest nightclubs in town. She'd even managed to drag Dimitri and Tariq with her, even though they did have to work the next day.

So if she had no reason to be happy, and nobody to celebrate the start of another year with, she might as well make herself useful and get some paperwork out the way. Moreover, it would be a welcome distraction. At least this way she wouldn't just spend her entire evening drinking wine and thinking about Harry, about missed opportunities, and about all that would never be.

* * *

Harry sighed and took another mouthful of single malt. Another New Year's Eve that would be spent alone. Scarlet was curled up on the sofa next to him. He had given her a mild sedative because of the inevitable fireworks at midnight. The poor little Jack Russell was terrified of fireworks, and at least this way she would sleep through it all.

There was some piano music playing softly in the background. A beautiful CD by the pianist Ludovico Einaudi, given to him by Ruth for Christmas some years ago. The sounds that would otherwise have a soothing effect on him, were now nothing more than the painful reminders of all that could have been, and all that would never be.

At one point he couldn't bear it any longer. He switched the CD off, got up and left, leaving a peacefully sleeping Scarlet behind.

* * *

The hours were flying by as Ruth worked her way through the files on her desk, slowly but surely. As she closed the last file she finally dared to glance down at her watch. Quarter to twelve. The new year was approaching fast. She hoped 2011 would treat her better than 2010 had done.

Only fifteen minutes left and all this ridiculous nonsense would be over. Who had come up with the idea that you had to kiss someone at midnight anyway? She wasn't the type to go along with hypes and popular belief, so the fact that she had nobody for that moment wasn't going to bother her.

Though it would have been nice…

* * *

Harry stepped into one of the pods and looked at his watch. Nearly midnight. At least he would find peace and quiet here, shielded away from the noises and fireworks outside on the busy streets of London. The swishing sound of the pod doors opening reverberated through the silent air of the Grid. The familiarity of the sound gave him great comfort.

He yearned for the comfort and solitude his office would undoubtedly bring him. Nobody in their right mind would be here at this hour, especially on a night like this.

And then he saw a light dancing in the corner of his eye. One desk lamp, illuminating a small corner of the Grid, and more importantly, Ruth's beautiful face.

She hadn't expected him, so the sound of the pods had startled her.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. Naturally he was startled by her presence as he had expected to be the only one crazy enough to be at work on New Year's Eve. But more importantly he was stunned by her beauty. The single source of light from her desk lamp cast an ethereal glow over her features, and gave her an angel like appearance.

He crossed the Grid with a few strides and stood before her desk.

"I didn't expect to find you here tonight Ruth," he said.

"I, I didn't have anything better to do" she blurted out.

_Shit, why did I have to say that? _She thought to herself.

Harry just smiled at her honesty. "Don't worry Ruth, neither did I."

They sighed in unison, then laughed because of it.

"What a pair we are, eh?" Harry said, regretting his words the moment they'd left his mouth.

He quickly tried to talk his way out of it."I mean, er.."

Ruth stopped him. "It's ok Harry, I know what you meant."

Harry dared to look at her and smiled, relieved that he didn't have to explain himself further, fearing he'd make a fool of himself if he had to. Ruth's pulse quickened. It was bizarre how one single look, one smile could have such a profound effect on her.

He extended his arm and looked at his watch. "Only two minutes to midnight."

Harry didn't know exactly what he was doing or why, but he offered Ruth his hand and she took it, suddenly standing very close to him.

"So, any resolutions for the new year?" Harry purred into her ear.

Ruth's breathing had become shallow, her heart was beating incredibly fast now and she feared she had lost the ability to speak altogether. Finally she managed to find her voice again.

"N-no not really. I don't believe in making resolutions, because nobody ever sticks to them anyway."

"I quite agree" he half-whispered.

He looked at his watch again. "Only thirty seconds to go."

Ruth only nodded in response. She felt incapable of doing anything else now that he was so close. The smell of his aftershave and the close proximity of him in general had put every nerve ending on high alert.

His voice brought her back to the here and now. "Just ten seconds to go."

They counted down the last seconds to midnight, never breaking eye contact. All around the city the clocks struck midnight, and the fireworks began. But Ruth and Harry were shielded in their own little world, away from the noises of the outside world. It was just the two of them.

Harry bend forward slightly, his lips just millimetres from hers. "Happy New Year Ruth" he whispered.

He didn't wait for a reply, and closed the remaining distance between them. Their lips met in a tender kiss, becoming more intense and passionate as it progressed. When they finally broke the kiss Ruth looked up at him and smiled.

"Happy New Year Harry."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a last review for 2010 :) xxx**


End file.
